CSM Condor Studios Musical
by xXSunnySonnyFanXx
Summary: If you are that good, than why don't you make a remake of some musical' 'You think that's hard? I'll prove you that my studio and my actors are better than yours.' Channy!
1. Bet on it

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic. This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer. Hope you like. Enjoy!**

Mr. Condor's POV

"You know, the casts that work on my studio had made a better work that yours." I said to my rival, Richard. He always thinks that he's better than me, but when we go see the viewers, I still got the number 1 show.

"Oh, you think?" He asked with a cocky face

"No, I'm sure!"

"Then why don't you prove it?" When he wants me to prove him something than doesn't come a good thing of that.

"What do you want?"

"If you are that good, why don't you make a remake of some musical, hum?"

"You think that's hard?"

"You didn't let me finish" He said "If all your actors are so good as you say, then you have to choose who will play each character without choose."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. How he want me to choose the actors without choose?

"You really want me to explain? You write the names in papers, then you fold all the papers, put all of them in a bag, shake it, and then take of the papers with the name of who will play which character, did you understand?" He said, really slowly, like I was a baby. He really wants me to get mad at him!

"Ok, what I win with that?"

"After you do the movie, I will do my own remake of the same musical, and then we will see which one is better. And to show you that I'm generous, I let you choose which movie is."

"Ok, but after I prove you – again – that my studios are better than yours, I hope you stop insisting that it isn't."

"We'll see." He said. What, he thinks he's gonna win this? He's so stupid.

"Deal?" I said while putting a hand for him shake.

"Deal!" He said before shook my hand.

Finally he will understand who is better. Again.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Please, review!**


	2. I don't dance

**I don't dance**

**A/N: Ok, guys, first of all, thanks to whom review. Is my first story and I didn't know how you guys would react, but was a good reaction. The musical I picked is one of my favorite movies. I could had picked any other of the saga, but I think this one has more scenes that I'd like to put all of them. If anyone of you that don't saw the movie and don't understand some part of the story because don't know the characters, just review or PM me. Sorry if there is some wrong spelling. Hope you like and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, if I did, Nico and Grady had keep their pig in Marshall's room during the Hot E.M.T. sketch.**

**Sonny's POV**

I was on the cafeteria with my friends eating a meatball. This was the worst meatball Monday ever, after the one that Chad made me look bad in front of the camera. It just was being soooo boring!

"Bite, wipe and gloss!" Tawni said, for the hundredth time today. It was getting annoying. How can't she see that if she keeps doing that she'll waste all the gloss in only one day?

"Who wants to play cards? Again?" Nico asked, clearly as annoyed as I of the 'Bite, wipe and gloss' thing.

"No, we already did that." Grady answered.

"Guys, come on! We have to do something, or we will end up even crazier than Bitterman!" Zora said.

"Yeah, you're right. On the last weeks, nothing happened here." I said.

"Attention, everyone! Attention!" Mr. Condor said, or more like yelled, entering in the cafeteria. "I have great news for all of you! I made another bet!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Everyone in the cafeteria whined, including the Mackenzie Falls cast. They seemed like even being the number on show they couldn't do anything about it. Looked like everyone knew what was coming, except me.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked Tawni. She gave me an annoyed glare.

"Last time Mr. Condor made a bet, we all had to dress up like monkeys and walk for Hollywood." She said, like she was having a flashback.

"Yeah, and the time before that, all the casts of the Condor Studios had to clean up all the toilets of Stars Studios, the rival studio. The guy who owns it is with whom Mr. Condor always does the bets." Nico told me.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Condor yelled for the five of us. "I didn't finish."He said, this time calmly. "This bet is way different from the other ones I did. Only some of you are involved-"

"Whooho" Everyone at the cafeteria yelled, clapping and jumping up and down of happiness.

"-BUT, I didn't say who."

"Ohhhhhhhhh."Everyone said, and sit down again. All this 'whooho' and 'ohhhhhhhhh' was making it look like some TV show or-

"A movie. A remake of a musical movie, actually. But this one is gonna be different for some reasons. First of all, is not a CSOM **(A/N: Condor Studios Original Movie, duh!)** and is a bet. One of the rules of that bet is that there's no audition, the parts will be given by sortition, so if anyone of you don't want to be part of this, say it now."

Everyone was shut, with fear to say anything that could put them in trouble. Some Meal or no Meal girl put her hand up, really slowly.

"Yes, Caitlyn?" Mr. Condor asked.

"I-I'm not sure if I want to, sir."She said, really lowly, and for her expression you could tell that she was about to cry.

"Oh, it's ok." He said

"Really?" She asked, with a smile growing up through her lips.

"Yes, you're fired. Anyone else?"Mr. Condor said like who says 'it's raining outside'. How can he be so mean?

The girl just started crying and run away from the cafeteria. Anyone said a word after Mr. Condor's question.

"Good, because I already put all your names in this bag before coming here."

"What if Caitlyn's name is one of the ones you pick?" Portlyn asked.

"Oh, I didn't put her name here. I was already planning firing her, but she did all by herself." Yeah, he is really mean. If he could read my thoughts, I had already gone back to Wisconsin a few months ago.

"I'm so good, that I'm completely sure that I'm gonna get the lead, even without doing anything." I heard Chad whisper to Ferguson. He's so cocky!

"Ok, the movie is High School Musical 3: Senior Year. And if you don't like it, don't thank me, it was Dakota who picked it."

"See, finally I'll get the chance to prove Zac Efron that I'm way better, when I'll the same role as him." Chad whispered again. How can he be so sure that he will play Troy? And why does he hate Zac Efron so much? Chad is such a jerk!

"Let's start picking the roles. The adult ones are already done. Ok, for Martha Cox is…" He took of the bag a paper and unfolded it "Marta Balatico." Funny. A Marta to play a Martha.

"To play Jason Cross is… Skyler DeVane."

And he repeated the process. By the way he reached Kelsi I was starting to get upset. I mean, it was only people from Mackenzie Falls! It was Ferguson Michaels to play Zeke Baylor, Chastity Ann DeWitt to play Kelsi Nielsen. Maybe this was some trick from Chad to gain even more popularity.

"To play Taylor Mckessie is… Portlyn Murray" See what I mean? I bet this is gonna keep going and going until all the characters are done.

"For Chad Danforth is…" And here it comes other Mack Falls "Nico Harris."

"Cool!" Nico said. Yeah, maybe this isn't any trick from Chad.

"To play Ryan Evans… Grady Mitchell." This was getting better each minute!

"To Sharpay Evans is… Tawni Hart."

"Ohhhh." Tawni whined.

"What?" I asked

"Is that I'm so good, that I thought I'd be the lead." She said, really sad.

"Oh, come on Tawni. You're almost the lead. And you can wear all of those fashionable clothes. Even more fashion than Gabriella's." I said trying to cheer her up.

It worked. A smile started to form in her lips. "You're right! I'm Sharpay!" Then she took of her purse a mirror and looked at it. "And pretty!"

"To play Gabriella Montez… Zora Lancaster!?" He said but sounded more like a question.

"Me?! I'm only eleven! I can't play a senior year girl!" Zora said, getting up from her chair.

"Just sit down and be quiet!" Grady whispered to her.

"Yeah, I know. You're right. This was a mistake of mine. I also did a sortition to see if was you, Josh or Murphy to inspect the vents, and I must had put your name in this bag."

"Sir, I'm glad to do it." She said and sit down. I believe that she wasn't saying that just to make him happy.

"Ok, the real Gabriella is… Sonny Munroe." Cool! Really cool! Now I'm completely sure that wasn't any trick!

"This isn't fair!" Tawni complained "I should be the lead."

"Remember of the fashionable clothes." I said to her.

"Oh, right. I forgot about it." She said, smiling again. Then I grabbed my glass and started drinking my orange juice.

"Finally, to play Troy Bolton is… Chad Dylan Cooper." When I heard this, I spitted my juice. I had my eyes closed, and when I opened them, Tawni was all wet.

"Any objection?" Mr. Condor asked. Yes, yes I have. But I was so in shook that a couldn't speak. Nobody spoke. "Great. Marshall will directing it. We start rehearsal next Monday." And with that he walked away.

"Thanks a lot, Sonny!" Tawni said, and gone away, probably to change clothes.

"Sonny, Sonny! Are you ok?" Nico asked.

"Yes, I just need… fresh air!" I answered

I can't believe it! In one week I will start a movie where I have to play Chad's girlfriend, sing romantic songs with him and… kiss him! And thinking that until yesterday, I used to love HSM3. Today, I hate it.

**A/N: Did you like it or hate it? Please review!**


	3. Start of something new

**Start of something new**

**A/N: I want to thank to everyone who review, is really important to me. Now, here's the third chapter, I'm not really inspired so I don't know how this will come out. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you like! And review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Chad's POV**

I was exiting the cafeteria to come back to stage 2. What I had heard only minutes ago made my day. I was doing a new movie, a musical like I secretly always wanted, I'll prove Zac Efron that I'm way better than him, and Sonny was playing my girlfriend. What could be better, right? Maybe Sonny and I would get together while we were filming, just like what happened with Zac and Vanessa. What? I have to be informed what's going on enemy's life, ok? Sitting on a bench, with her eyes really open and a thinking face, was Sonny. I smirked. Time to push buttons.

"So, are you happy to work with me?" I asked her, as I sit beside her, with that smirk that can annoy her.

"Yeah, Chad, I'm really happy. I can't even think on other think besides it." She said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I knew you were. You just can't stop thinking of me, don't you?" I said. She gave an annoyed glare.

"You don't get tired?" She asked me

"Of what?"

"Of yourself! You think that everything revolves around you, but it doesn't, Chad! It doesn't!" Wow, already?! Today is being too easy!

"Well, at least the movie does. Not only about me. It's about us, Sonny. Us." Wow, who could imagine that say this good feel so good? "You know, Troy and Gabriella, two teens that are in love and have to deal with one problem." I started to tell her with the same voice that I made when I tried to take her for Mackenzie Falls "They are going separate ways and then-"

"Stop it, Chad! That will not work again, ok?" She said

"Ok, fine." Maybe I really should stop. She don't look like she's in the mood for our 'bickering'. "But now really, are you happy or not?" I asked her, and this time I was serious.

"No. I won't work with you. Was enough when you guest starred on So Random and I almost fell for-" She stopped, realizing what she was saying. Wait, ALMOST?! What does she mean by almost? I thought that she had already fell for me. Of course, if it wasn't that stupid pig that kissed me instead of her… Wait, now I'm stopping to believe in me? What's wrong with me? Of course she already fell, she's only saying that to make me think that she didn't. Every girls are in love with me. Even Brenda is. Any girl can resist me. I'm too handsome for that.

**Sonny's POV**

What the heck are you saying, Sonny? It wasn't supposed him know that. Oh please, you know too well that wasn't an almost. Of course that was an almost. Ok, maybe was an almost when he guest starred, but before that was already a little bit, that means that the almost plus the little bit equals of you are in love with him. I'm not in love with him. Of course you are. Am not. Are too. Am not. Are too. Am not. Are too. Am not. Am not. Are too. Gotcha! Oh, stop it. I can't believe I'm discussing with myself! I'm not even talking!

"So, almost, hum?" He asked me.

"Almost what?" I asked, trying that him forgot that.

"You said that you almost fell for me."

"What? No, no! That's ridiculous." I said, faking a laugh. But, unfortunately, my voice raised high. Me and my stupid denial-voice!

"It's ok. It's just needed work together again. Just like Cyrus or Osment." Here it comes his jerk throb attitude.

"Once again, you don't get tired?"

"Oh, I'm almost leaving. I just need to tell you one more thing. By the end of the-"

"Don't even dare to end that sentence!" I yelled at him, getting up from the bench.

"Oh, c'mon. What's wrong with the sentence?" He asked, getting up too.

"Is a stupid sentence. And it's false too."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"Oh, I know too well what you're gonna say! And I don't wanna hear it again!"

"You just don't wanna hear it because you don't need to." He said, with that cocky smirk.

"What you mean?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"You don't need to hear it because you already are."

"No, I'm not. I'd never been and I'll never be."

"Fine, if you know that you'll never be, then that's no problem with you saying the sentence. Unless you're afraid." He said

"I'm not afraid."

"Then say it."

I took a breath and looked to my left to don't look him in the eyes. "You'd say that by the end of the week I'm gonna fall in love with you."

His smirk grew even bigger and he popped his collar. "I'd say that by the end of the _shooting_ you'd be in love with me, but if you rather by the end of the week, its ok." Then he winked and walked away. I can't believe this guy! Now I understand why he didn't opposed to do the movie. He has a lot to learn with Troy.


End file.
